The Waitress, The Manager and The Movie Star
by ask jaz
Summary: Vince becomes stuck on the fact that a girl turns him down, but there's more to the story than he knows. Rated T because this is Entourage. Kind of romance-y, but mostly centered on friendship between Vince, the boys and this new girl, Tatum. R&R please!
1. The No

Title: The Waitress, The Manager and The Movie Star

Chapter: The No

Note: This fic will bounce between the POV of Vince, Eric and Tatum. It's set in between losing "Medellin" and firing Ari in season 3. Entourage isn't mine, but I love it like it is. Thanks to ilovejohnmayer (who is an awesome writer, you guys should check out some of her stuff) for editing and loving on this story. Enjoy!

"Ari, you gotta fix this. Vince needs a job." It sounds like something is being thrown or kicked over the phone.

"Don't you think I fucking know that, pizza boy?"

"Well then why don't you get your fucking head out of the fucking clouds and onto the fucking phone?" I hang up. I love hanging up on Ari. I can't even imagine how bug a temper tantrum he's having right now.

It's hard to laugh about Ari though, when I think about our situation with Vince. Everything is kind of up in the air right now. Vince hates Alan (therefore Warner Bros), Alan hates Vince, Haggis isn't happy with Vince for dropping out of "Medellin" and Vince isn't very happy with having to give up his passion project. Translation- nobody's happy.

Right now the only thing Ari and I can agree on is that Vince needs to be kept busy. There's nothing worse than a pissed off, worried actor. Even Turtle and Drama understand not to say anything about it.

My cell rings as I get closer to the house.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Eric, it's me." Oh shit, it's Sloan. She's been acting really strange since the whole threesome thing. Man, I knew that shit was a bad idea.

"Hey babe!" Maybe if I act like nothing happened she'll go back to normal.

"I wanted to sit down and talk. Do you want to get some lunch?"

"I'm sorry, but I was going to take Vince and the boys to that new place, the one you told me about."

"Eric, it's important."

"I know hon, but Vince is going through a rough patch and I'm trying to keep his mind of all that stuff, just for a little while."

"So, basically you're choosing Vince over your own girlfriend?" I sigh.

"Sloan, what the hell am I supposed to say to that?"

"You know what?" She sounds really angry, "If you love Vince so much why don't you fuck him instead of me!" She hangs up.

"Fuck!" I growl. Why do women have to be so fucking complicated?

I pull up the house and try and shake off my frustration. The last thing I need is the boys asking questions.

"E! What's up? Where ya been?" Turtle's on the Xbox while Vince and Drama watch. Great, this is their idea of keeping Vince occupied.

"Yeah, where have you been?" Vince rubs his chin with suspicion, but he's smiling so I know he's joking.

"Nowhere." Vince stares at me.

"You know, around." I say. Vince stands up, a smirk wrapped around his face.

"You're lying E. I can always tell when you're lying. Where were you really?" I roll my eyes and go into the kitchen for some water.

"Why are you lying E?" Turtle asks excitedly.

"Yeah…" Drama says disbelievingly, "What have you done that's so bad that you're lying about it…hm, did you cheat on Sloan?" I almost spit out my water.

"What? Hell no, I'm not cheating on Sloan. What are you, out of your mind? I'm not lying; I was just driving around trying to clear my mind. Big deal." All three stare at me.

"I don't believe it, he's fucking lying." They all crack up and all I can do is shake my head.

"Come on, let's go get lunch." I say. Drama rubs his hands together.

"Oh good, I'm in the mood for a nice Cobb salad with lemon vinaigrette…" Turtle looks at Drama likes he's crazy.

"Drama, how many times must I tell you- stop being a pussy?"

Hey!..." I practically have to drag all three of them out the door, but we do finally get into the car and to the restaurant.

The place is a little…well, girlie.

"Nice pick E. Who knows, maybe this place doubles as Elton John's secret bathhouse. You know the one where only boys are allowed."

"Shut up Turtle, it's not that bad." But it is that bad. The outside is bright pink and inside is multi-colored with flowers hanging everywhere.

"Hi, welcome to Tacota! How many in your party?" The chick at the front greets us.

"Four." I say. The girl can't stop staring at Vince, and he just smiles back. I guess this place isn't so bad after all.

"Okay, come with me." She leads us to our table, gives us our menus and informs us the waitress will be with us shortly.

"Six, no, five for her lack of charm." Drama says after she leaves.

"No way, she was a seven at least, right Vince?" Turtle exclaims.

"Sure, she was pretty cute." Drama shakes his head at his little brother.

"She had no personality. Vince, a woman with personality beats a hot body any day. There are hundreds of women with hot bodies, but only a few with minds."

"Yeah, well, I only need on hot body!" Turtle cackles.

"For you Turtle," I say, "the girl doesn't even need to be hot, just able."

"Ohhh!..." The waitress walks up as we laugh at Turtle.

"Hi! My name is Tatum and I'll be waiting on you today. Can I start you boys with something to drink?"

I order lemonade while Vince orders a Diet Coke. Turtle gets a beer and Drama gets some water. The girl gives us our menus, a smile and leaves.

"What the fuck kind of name is Tatum?" Turtle says, opening up his menu. Drama rolls his eyes.

"Turtle, this is Hollywood. Everyone has a weird name." I tell them the sandwiches here are known for being great, so we order every sandwich off the menu. The waitress, Tatum, smiles widely when we tell her this.

"You guys are hungry, huh? Well do you think you'll be able to eat all of this, or should I go ahead and bring out the boxes?"

Vince chuckles and I can see him looking her over. I can also see that she's not his type.

"I'll be right back with your food guys." Vince turns to me, eyes wide.

"She's kind of cute." I stare at him.

"The waitress?"

"Yeah, and she's kind of funny. I like girls who are funny." I just shrug.

"Whatever Vince. I mean, she's not really your type, is she?" Vince scoffs.

"E, please, you know me. Do I really have a type?"

"I don't know, she looks a little innocent to me Vince." Drama says.

"Fuck that, what right-minded chick is going to pass up a chance with Vincent Chase?" Turtle cackles. I shake my head.

"Exactly!" Vince says.

"No, no Vince, I can read this girl like People magazine. I can tell you right now, you won't even get to cop a feel. Not with this broad."

"Drama, shut up." Turtle scowls, "Vince, I will bet money that if you asked this chick out that not only would she say yes, you'd definitely get fucked tonight."

"Wow Turtle, you sure are confident about this. Do you know the girl or something?" I ask. Turtle shakes his head.

"Nope, it's just a gut feeling. Go for it Vince. I'm telling you, I 'm never wrong." I shake my own head. Oh well, at least he's distracted.

The girl comes back with plates of sandwiches, chips and pickles. My stomach growls as she puts some of the food in front of me. We've ordered so much food she has to go back a second time to get the last of the plates.

"Anything else boys?" She's kind of cute, but nothing jaw-dropping. Her eyes are dark brown, her hair is curly and black and her body is curvy. Her skin is a light brown leading me to think she's probably bi-racial.

"Maybe a top hat, the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, Waldo?..." Vince starts cracking up.

"Not right now, but thanks anyway." I have to admit, she does have a pretty smile.

The food is amazing; we eat everything on the table.

"I guess you guys didn't need the boxes, huh? Have any room left for desert?" No one can possibly eat any more.

"No thanks, but this was all really good." Vince says.

"Yes, give my compliments to the chef." Drama adds. She puts the check on the table and I whip out my Visa and hand it to her.

"I'll do that." She says to Drama. She quickly charges my card and gets my signature.

"Have a great day guys!" We all get up and start towards the car, all except Vince.

"I'll be there in a sec E." He jogs off in the direction of the waitress.

"Man, I should have put money on this…" Turtle groans. We wait, and after a few minutes Vince joins us in the car. He doesn't look happy.

"You get her number Vince?" I ask. We all stare at him.

"No", he says shaking his head, "No, I didn't. She said no."


	2. The Itch

Title: The Waitress, The Manager and The Movie Star

Chapter: The Itch

Note: Entourage isn't mine, but I love it like it is. Thanks to ilovejohnmayer (who is an awesome writer, you guys should check out some of her stuff) for editing and loving on this story. Sorry this upload took so long; let's hope the next will be faster! R & R please! Hope it's good so far!

Eric, Turtle, and Johnny all stare at me like I'm retarded.

"What?" Turtle says. He's got this really stupid look on his face. It almost makes me laugh.

I shrug, "She said no- she doesn't want to go out with me." E smirks and throws up his hands.

"Big deal, she said no. Can we go now?" he says. Johnny puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I told you Vince, that girl isn't worth your time." Turtle shakes his head.

"I just can't understand why a girl wouldn't want to fuck Vince!"

"Wow Turtle, that doesn't sound gay at all." E laughs.

"Man, shut up, you know what I meant." Turtle starts the car.

"E's right," I tell them, "It's really not that big of a deal." But I don't know if I believe that myself.

It's not as though I'm seriously aching over this girl. I just don't understand why she said no, and for some reason, I really want to know why.

E's phone rings as we pull out. He looks at the phone than at me.

"It's Ari." He says.

I nod, "Pick it up."

"Hello?" E says. I stare out the window, faintly listening to the hip hop Turtle's playing and Eric's phone call. Mostly, though, I'm listening to my own thoughts.

I feel like the best thing to do is to forget her, forget this whole thing ever happened. It shouldn't be that hard; E will probably make sure Johnny and Turtle never speak of this again, just like how he forbid them to speak of "Medellin." I don't know why E and Ari think I'm some fucking sensitive little boy who needs to be protected.

I get it though. If I was in Ari's shoes I wouldn't want my client to be thinking about the fact that his passion project is going down the drain.

"Vince!" I look over at E, who's staring at me strangely.

"You okay man?" I nod briskly.

"Okay, well, Ari wants to see us. Said he's got an idea."

"What kind of idea?" I ask. E shrugs.

"I don't know, he didn't say, but since we've got nothing else to do, let's go now. Turtle, take us to Ari's"

"You couldn't have told me this a little earlier E? Now we're like 50 fucking miles away!" Turtle complains.

"Yeah, well, I don't give a damn. You're not paying for the gas anyway Turtle, so just shut the fuck up and drive the car." Turtle turns us around, grumbling the whole time.

"What's your problem E?" I ask him. He shouting at Turtle like that is unusual.

"My problem is Turtle complaining when he doesn't do shit but drive and smoke weed all day."

"Fuck you E." Turtle says. I wag my finger at E.

"I don't think that's what it is…" E throws up his hands.

"Okay, it could also be that I feel like Ari fucked us out of 'Medellin' and he's not doing anything to try and save it. This is your passion project Vince; you've wanted to do this for two years."

"And Ari knows that." I affirm him. "We will find a way to do 'Medellin', even if Turtle's the director and Johnny plays the chick." Johnny rubs his chin thoughtfully before responding.

"Well, if anyone could play a woman it'd be me. Just say the word little bro and-"

"Drama, that was a joke. I'd first buy a dummy to play the girl than have you do it." E chuckles, and Johnny flicks E off as we laugh.

We park and go up to Ari's office, but Lloyd doesn't let us in right away.

"Sorry, he's just finishing up a phone conference with Liam Aiken. He'll be done any moment."

"It's fine, thank you Lloyd." I sit down in a chair and sigh. I can't get this girl out of my head. It doesn't make any sense, she wasn't especially hot. But she had those eyes and that smile and…

Fuck it, I need to know the reason she said no.

"Vinnie!" Ari walks out of his office holding his arms out for a hug.

"Give me some man love, but not the kind Eric and Lloyd share."

E and Lloyd just shake their heads and smile. They stopped being affected by Ari's comments long ago.

"Aw, I'm just fucking with you guys." E and I go into Ari's office, closing the door behind us.

"Sorry about the wait, I had to deal with that little shit. That's why I don't usually represent kids- you call them up with offers and they want to tell you what they're eating for lunch, like I fucking care!"

E shakes his head, "Wow Ari, you never cease to amaze me."

"Why thank you Eric. Have you and the wife been sharing notes, because I swear she's been using some of your moves in bed." E flips Ari the bird and I step in.

"Okay, okay, Ari, why did you want to see us?"

"Right!" Ari runs over to his desk and pulls out a picture of Lorne Michaels.

"We are gonna play a little game. Can anyone tell me who this man is?"

E and I look at each other, both thinking the same thing- What the fuck is this?

"It's Lorne Michaels; you know we know-"

"Shut up, E, shut the fuck up. Vince, what does Lorne Michaels produce?"

"Um, Saturday Night Live?" I say, slightly unsure.

"Right! Vince, how would you like to possibly host Saturday Night Live?" I cock my head to the side.

"Possibly?" Ari nods slowly.

"Yes, right now it's only a possibility, but Vinnie, that's just a formality! Trust me, by the end of the day this will be a done deal." I sit silently and think for a moment, mulling over my words before they leave my mouth, but E speaks before I can get a word out.

"Yeah, and what about 'Medellin?'" Ari glares at him.

"I am working on 'Medellin' but like I told you Vince- I don't think it's going to happen. At least, not anytime soon. You know what, I have an idea. Why don't we forget about this movie for a year or so, and when everyone's forgotten about all this drama we slam this motherfucker in their faces!" Ari almost sounds desperate.

"Sorry Ari," I say, "but I have to side with E. I really, really want to do this movie and I know you can get it for me." I stand up and pat Ari's shoulder.

"Keep us posted about SNL." Ari gives me a 'why-are-you-doing-this-to-me' look, but I say nothing. We leave, waving to Floyd on the way out, and head over to the grocery store so Johnny can pick up some food to cook for us. As he shops and E reluctantly follows, Turtle and I race shopping carts in the store and almost crash into a cute girl working there.

"Hey…" Turtle says, "what's your name, beautiful?" The girl shoots Turtle a disgusted look before turning to me.

"Hi Vince." She says shyly. She's cute, but I'm just not feeling it.

I say hi, smile politely and walk away, Turtle right behind me.

"Are you okay Vince?" He sounds truly concerned.

"Um yeah." We get the food and get out of there. There's this nagging feeling in my stomach, this part of me still curious about that girl from the restaurant. There's just this feeling inside that needs to know why, like an itch I can't scratch.

We head back home and smoke some leftover weed of Turtle's. The stuff calms my mind and, for a while, the nagging feeling goes away. Suddenly, though, I then feel oddly sad. I ask E why and he says weed is a depressant.

"What the hell is a depressant?" E just laughs and leaves. I don't bother to ask him where he's going.

Johnny makes us some food and I tell him what Ari told Eric and me.

"That's not a bad idea little bro." He says, while cutting up chicken. "I actually know Lorne from back in the day. Very classy guy, very classy." Turtle steals a piece of chicken off the cutting board.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's weird for a dude to have a chick's name." I shake my head.

"I agree, his name is fucked, but the man's not only a genius, he's a rich genius. I have the utmost respect for him." The weed has made me hungry, so I eat three helpings of Johnny's chicken-lemony pasta stuff and five pieces of garlic bread.

Turtle's talking about some release party for a rap group he likes, but I'm only half listening. I've already made up my mind about where I want to go tonight.

"I need you to drive me somewhere first Turtle." He jumps up obediently.

"Sure, where to Vince?"

"Tacota."


End file.
